1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED (Light Emitting Diode) module, more particularly to an LED module that can emit light rays in multiple directions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional light bulbs or tubes are gradually replaced with LEDs (Light Emitting Diode), since the latter consume lesser energy, radiate lower heat and is in the trend of carbon emission reduction policy of present days. Formerly, LEDs are used only in the indicator lamp or an auxiliary lamp but now serve as the main light emitting elements.
FIG. 1 shows a prior art LED assembly 2 in two modes. Generally speaking, the light emitting rays 10 of the LED 2 has a limited angle, i.e., (1) for directional light of the LED 2a, the limited angle θ ranges from zero to 135 degrees. The limited angle θ seldom exceeds 150 degrees. For multiple light directions of the LED 2b, the light rays 10 tend to sidewise directions. In other words, the LED 2a, 2b generate light rays 10 in two modes, i.e., vertical and horizontal directions only. Therefore, the LED 2a, 2b are unable to emit light rays as those of tungsten bulbs, incandescent light or halogen bulbs that emit light rays in 360 degree angle.
Therefore, it is the object of the present invention to provide an LED module that is capable of emitting light rays in multiple directions.